poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeek and Ye Shall Find/Transcript
This is an episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (The episode begins with a view of the island) (We see the spa hotel at night; Alejandro is sitting comfortably in the hot tub) Alejandro: (Sighs happily) This is the life. The life I deserve. The life I will have, after I win the million dollars! (The butler hands him a drink) Butler, would you like to hear a story about me? (The butler just walks away as Alejandro continues talking) I was born a beautiful man- Chris: (Standing next to the tub, in a towel) Hey, roomie! Since my house got destroyed, looks like I'll be staying here! (Zoom in on annoyed Alejandro; Chris continues talking) Hey, it's no fun for me either! (Chris’ towel flies right into Alejandro’s face) I lost everything, including my swim trunks! (Zoom out to show Chris now in the tub NEXT to Alejandro… who tosses the towel aside in disgust) (Cut inside the spa hotel, Alejandro shivering in disgust) Alejandro: (Groans) que frio! (Suddenly notices another room with a blue glow pouring out) Que, what have we here? (Cut to inside the room, revealing the control room seen in episode 7) So this is how Chris knows all... (Alejandro approaches a box of DVDs) All the footage since we arrived here? (Takes a DVD out of the box) Hmmm, “Mal's greatest hits...” how interesting... (Alejandro puts the DVD into a nearby player, and it begins showing all of Mal's deeds since he appeared: including breaking Sam's game guide, crushing Sierra’s Smartphone, tripping Cameron, and rigging the votes from last episode. It then cuts to Mal standing outside the loser cabin, holding the tampered votes) Mal: Time to plant some evidence! (Walks into the cabin) Alejandro: (Curious) Hola, strange one; what are you up to? (Mal plants the votes under Alejandro’s pillow) Mal: Oh, Alejandro. How could you. (laughs evilly as he leaves) Alejandro: Planting evidence in my loser cabin bed? Nice try, but I will NOT be framed! (He runs off) (Cut to Cameron, Mal, and Zoey outside the cabin) Zoey: (Worried) I didn't vote for you, honest! Mal: (Faking worry) Uh, me neither! But someone's been up to no good! We should search the cabin and see if we find any clues! (Neither of them notices Alejandro slipping out of the loser cabin silently) Cameron: Good idea! Thanks, you guys! (Cut to inside the cabin as the trio enter) Mal: (Points to the other side of the cabin) Uh, yeah, you guys better check over there! Cameron: (Peeks inside the boiler) Nope, uh, Zoey? Zoey: (Looking through the drawers) No clues in the drawers either! (Mal walks expectantly over to Alejandro's bed, smirking and picks up the pillow; only to find there is nothing there) Mal: (Normal voice) What? Zoey: Anything there? Mal: (Back in his Mike voice) Well yea- uh... (Actually looking confused) No. (Cameron sees something sticking out of Mike’s bed. He pulls out the tampered votes and gasps) Cameron: (Points angrily at Mal) you!! (Mal nervously shifts his eyes, only for the camera to pan out, revealing Alejandro watching this on the monitor) Alejandro: (Grinning) Anything you can do, I can do better. And look better doing it. (A DVD pops out) Hello insurance policy. (Cut back to the cabin) Mal: Heh, ok, as if! Why would I stick them under MY mattress and then suggest searching the cabin? Zoey: He's right, Cam; it makes no sense! Cameron: (Scatters the papers) None of it does! It's unlike any equation I've ever encountered! Endangerment plus betrayal times evidence equals- (He shrieks) Lightning McQueen: You mind keeping your voice down? Connor Lacey: We're trying our best to sleep for tomorrow. Mal: (Puts his hand on Cameron’s shoulder) Pal, you know you can trust me... Cameron: (Slaps Mal’s hand away) No, I can't trust anyone! I'm a lone wolf!! I'm the new Lightning! Sha-something! (Runs off) Zoey: Don't worry, Mike, I'll talk to him. (Confessional: Cameron) Cameron: Chris said the vote was unanimous. But how is that possible? I didn't vote for me! Someone tampered with the votes! But, who, how... (Curls into a fetal position) and why? (Confessional: Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth: It was all thanks to Mal. (Confessional: Lashina) Lashina: Looks like Mal's doing pretty good, if it wasn't for Alejandro. But, I know Mal can make a comeback. (Confessional ends) (Cut to next morning) Chris: (Over the loudspeaker) Challenge time! Proceed to the McLean spa control room, pronto! (Cut to Scott walking out of the cabins, only for one of the boards to break under his foot) Scott: Whoa! (Falls to the ground) Ow, ow, ow, ow! (Courtney clears her throat; Scott cringes and fake sniffs his armpit) Uh, I was just making sure I don't stink... And I don't, seriously. Courtney: (Laughs nervously) Uh, let's pretend I just showed up now. Scott: Cool (Notices Courtney walking towards him) -oh wait, don't! (Courtney trips and falls on top of Scott… only to have them accidentally kissing. Courtney gasps) (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: That was... totally an accident! (Squeals in delight) (Confessional: Scott) Scott: (Triumphantly) We kissed! (Sadly) I did stink a little. (Confessional ends) (Both of them stand up; Scott lifts his leg and pulls his shoelace off. He turns around and fashions it into a ring, holding it out to Courtney) Scott: Will you be my boyfriend? (The ring shocks Courtney) Uh, no, uh, my boyfriend- (Groans) Uh, me yours, me boy -just... Will you go out with me?! Courtney: (Grabs the ring gingerly) Yes! (Confessional: Courtney) Courtney: (Holding the ring) My first ring! I'll keep it in my pocket. No way his shoelace goes on my finger! (Whispers conspiratorially) Boys pee outside! In the dark! (Confessional ends) (Mal stands on the porch of the spa hotel, and clears his throat) Mal: (Calls into the spa hotel, faking it) I won't do it! No, Cameron's my friend! (Cameron walks up behind him) Cameron: Um, what's going on? Mal: (Pretends to be surprised) Hey! Pfft, Scott and Courtney were just saying bad stuff about you. Cameron: (Shocked) What? Mal: Alejandro and Gwen too! Cameron: Gwen? I thought we were friends! Well, she was on the villains’ team... (He walks up the stairs next to Mal) Thanks pal. Sorry I said I couldn't trust you. Obviously, I can. Mal: it’s ok, but you're still in danger. Right now, it's three to four, you, Zoey and me versus everyone else! Cameron: What about Connor Lacey and his friends? Mal: They're still our friends, but, we need one of them into our gang. Cameron: But, how? Mike: We'll think of something. (Cut to Connor Lacey meeting up with Twilight Sparkle) Connor Lacey: Hey, Twilight. Mike's not been himself lately, as I noticed. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it's as if he's someone else. Connor Lacey: I think this Mal guy has something to do with this. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, isn't Mal the guy that Duncan told us about? Connor Lacey: Yeah. I talked to him during the egg challenge. (Flashback in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition) Duncan: Look. I got to tell you. Connor Lacey: What is it, Duncan? Duncan: It's about Mike. A Prime-Prince named Ryan told me that he has dark personality named Mal. He also told me that he would return to cause trouble. Connor Lacey: Then, we have to stop him, before he does anymore harm. (Flashback ends) Connor Lacey: I hope the Prime-Prince is right. Cameron: Who? Connor Lacey: Nothing. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Nothing. Connor Lacey: Hey, Cameron, we were wondering if you would like to be part of me and my friends' alliance? Cameron: I guess so. You can count on me. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Now, all we have to do is to add some more allies and we'll send Mal out and get Mike back. Connor Lacey: We can do this. I believe in us. And, I believe in you. (Kissed Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: (Blushed) Connor Lacey: Wow. You're blushing. Why? Twilight Sparkle: Because, you kissed me, like you did to me at Canterlot High. But don't tell the others. Connor Lacey: Ok. It will be just between us. Like Fred and Daphne. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Twilight is a cute girl. You know. Ever since I first met her on the Island of Sodor, I've gone all smitten kitten on her. But, I will never tell the others. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle: Connor kissed me. Not gonna tell the others though. They'll act the same way Courtney did when Gwen kissed Duncan behind her back. at the cabin Twilight Sparkle: So, Connor. You think we could head to the spa control room? Connor Lacey: Yes, Twilight. See you later. an eye Lacey walks away as Twilight Sparkle blushes again Courtney: Where's Chris? Chef: Just hush up, you'll see in a minute! (Sips his coffee) Gwen: (Notices Cameron glaring at her) Uh, are you ok? (Cameron just looks away and huffs) Connor Lacey: Gwen, me, Twilight Sparkle and our friends have wondered if you would like to be part of our alliance to defeat Mal and bring Mike back. Gwen: Okay. Connor Lacey: You want to join in, Zoey? Zoey: (Nods her head) Connor Lacey: Good. You do too, don't you, Courtney? Courtney: (Nods her head) (One of the screens cuts to Chris out in a clearing in the woods, where a banquet is set up, wearing a party hat and holding a party blower, which he blows on, standing in front of a cake with the number 100 in candle form) Chris: Welcome to episode 100 of Total Drama! (Everyone shares a nervous glance) To celebrate, have an extra special, 100th episode challenge! (Doesn’t notice a creepy figure lurking around the table. Chris reads off a sheet of paper) I sure hope no one is allergic to rhinoceroses! Or fire, or poison, or smallpox, gluten, (He continues as Ezekiel creeps up behind him, breathing heavily. Chris doesn’t notice) Gwen: (Scared) Is that- Chris: (Still oblivious to Ezekiel) Pure, real formaldehyde, terror, tree nuts- Contestants: Look out! Chris: (Flatly) Please, don't interrupt. I'm- (Before he can continue, Ezekiel lunges down from the top of the screen, bagging Chris in a potato sack, before lunging at the camera and causing it to lose connection. Chef spits out his coffee, splattering it against the screen and dripping all over the electronics, fizzling them out. A deep humming was heard as each of the monitors cut out) Chef: (Afraid) I-that can't-AGH! (Cries out and drops his mug on the floor) New challenge; FIND CHRIS! Gwen: You want us to hunt for ZEKE? No way, he's psycho crazy! Chef: (Annoyed) Hey, if no one saves Chris, there ain't no show! Which means no winner, and no million dollars! Mal: What? Courtney: That's not fair! Alejandro: Hold on! We accept this challenge, but only if the one who finds Chris gets immunity for the next vote! Courtney: And permanent residence in the spa hotel for as long as they're in the competition! Cameron: (Narrows eyes) And they get to send one person to Boney Island! Chef: Fine, deal! Just find Chris! Zoey: Last season, Zeke was living in the mines ...Maybe that's where he took Chris? Chef: To the mines! (Cut to the mines, where the main entrance is sealed off with rocks; the contestants/Chef stand outside) Mal: Huh, looks like it's still sealed up. Cameron: Maybe there's another way in? Chef: (Tosses them all flashlights) Then find it! I'm heading back to the hotel to see if I can get the monitors working. (Runs off) Galvatron (G1) Galvatron (G1): Ok, Chris. Megatron will spend the rest of his life on Boney Island when I help him when the teams merge soon. Soundwave (Prime) Soundwave: variety of character's voice Ugh. I knew Mike is really Mal. I have to gain to Connor's trust to get rid of Mal. ends Mater: Shoot. The mine could be easier with Manitoba, when he was still around. Connor Lacey: But, Mal is in control now. Gwen: (Turns to Courtney and Scott who smile at each other) Let's do this! Scott: Um, yeah, sorry but, it's our one hour anniversary, and three's a crowd. (He runs off) Bye! Courtney: (Giggles and runs after Scott) sorry! Gwen: (Notices Alejandro walking by) Alejandro? Alejandro: No thank you, only one person can win this challenge, and that person is going to be me! (Continues walking off) Gwen: (Notices Cameron’s group) Ooh, wait up! (Catches up with them) Mind if I go with you guys? Zoey: (Smiling) sure. (Cameron groans guiltily) (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: Seriously, what is up with Cameron? A couple days ago he and I were like brother and sister, and today he’s avoiding me? …did I do something wrong? (Confessional: Cameron) Cameron: She disses me then wants to hang out with me? Make up your mind! (Confessional ends) (Cut to a set of mine tracks leading to inside a mineshaft, an abandoned mining cart on the tracks.) (Cut to Courtney and Scott, following a trail of footprints which leads to a cave entrance) Courtney: (Points to the entrance) Look, this must be where Zeke gets in and out! Scott: Ladies first! (Pauses awkwardly) Or is that wrong cause this is dangerous? Or is that wrong cause this is the 21st century? Or is it the 22nd? (Courtney rolls her eyes and turns on her flashlight, walking ahead) Ah, cool. I'll make sure he doesn't sneak up on us from behind. (Follows behind her) (Confessional: Scott) Scott: I have NO idea how to be a boyfriend. The only advice my dad ever gave me about dating was 'If you're ever in Holland, go Dutch'. (Thinks for a second) Oooh... (He laughs) I get it now. (Confessional ends) (Cut to Gwen, Cameron, Mal and Zoey inspecting several holes in the ground) Mal: (Shines his flashlight down one of the holes) I bet this leads down to the mine! Connor Lacey: And, also into a trap. Ultimatrix Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Water Hazard Water Hazard: I think that, if I can get Cameron to trust Gwen again, we can take on Mal together. ends Soundwave (Prime): Connor's voice We could form an alliance. Water Hazard: Soundwave? Cameron: Did he sound like... Cleo De Nile: Connor Lacey? Yes. Zoey: I guess Ryan told me about him sometime. Water Hazard: Well, I don't know. He did tried to destroy my Autobot friends after the Great War between them and the Decepticons ended. Harley Quinn (DCSHG) Harley Quinn (DCSHG): I hope Zeek cannot get me. Like the time I watched Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess where the human Ryan got kidnapped with Odette. Ladybug Ladybug: That Ezekiel! (growls) He is a really pain! Pascal (Miniforce) Pascal (Miniforce): This must be the one opportunity to gain Mal's trust. ends Cameron: (Shines his flashlight down a hole) There's another hole over here! (Points to a different hole) And here too! Gwen: (Pacing back and forth, her eyes wide open) Oh nononono, I can't go down a hole! I've got a phobia about being buried alive, no way I ca- (She steps on a hollow piece of ground and the ground crumbles from under her feet, sending her plummeting and screaming) Zoey: (Jumps in after Gwen) Gwen! Mal: (Points to the hole below them) Come on, Cam; I have a good feeling about this one! Cameron: Shouldn't we follow the girls? (Mal grabs Cameron’s arm and jumps into the hole, dragging Cameron with him, screaming) (Cut to a stream leading into a mineshaft, Alejandro is standing on a rock) Alejandro: Perfecto! (He leaps across to another rock, only to stumble and get his foot stuck between rocks. He struggles to pull it out but it is wedged in tight. He sighs in defeat and calls out) Hello? Anyone? Gwen? Still wanna be partners? (Cut to a close up of Chris still in the potato sack, it is lifted off of his head and he is now tied up, his hair oddly floating upwards) Chris: (Chuckles nervously) Hardy har, har, Chef, yep, you got me! (The camera rotates and zooms out, revealing that Chris is now dangling over a pit of toxic goo, Ezekiel hunched over nearby) Chef? (Ezekiel breathes heavily in a laugh-like way, rubbing his hands/claws together) Ezekiel? (Laughs a bit) Hey, buddy! Looking good... (Zoom in on Ezekiel’s sharpened teeth as drool comes out) Quite the killer drool you got there, (The drool drips down onto the ground, sizzling as it eats through the rock. Chris gets more nervous) That's toxic waste exposure there... for yah... am I right? Um... (Ezekiel growls) What's up, you upset with me, or something? (Ezekiel makes inhuman noises and waves his arm like he’s trying to communicate) Um, I'm not very well versed in Freakezoidal interpretive dance... But I'll take that as a yes! (Meanwhile, to the villains) Lashina: Hiya, Cam. Mind if we have a word with Mike? Cameron: Sure thing. Mal: What's going on? Galvatron (G1): We were wondering, since you're a villain and we're all villains, I was hoping you would help us destroy Connor Lacey and Pals. Galvatron (G1): Line up, sign up If you're looking for some sin Granny Goodness: And a dirty way to win. Yeah! Lokar: Get hissed, enlist Tap into the devil within Jackson Storm: Let the villainy begin All: We're joining forces Nefera De Nile: We're making clever quips All: We revel in malevolence Four thousand horses of the apocalypse Bluefur: Giddy up, Total Drama Pascal (Miniforce): Giddy up, up, up All: We're going rogue, rogue, rogue! Rogues are we! Gaia Everfree: We are the harlots and the hussies All: Rogues are we! Dark Opal: We are the swindlers and the cheats All: Rogues are we! Princess Diara: We're rising up from the underground All: Rogues are we! Lord Stoker: We're taking over your streets Lena Luthor: Riddle me this I've got a Kryptomite that put you to tears I'm cruel but never crass Hawk Moth: Look no further than here To see a villain without peer I've got a certain touch of class Bigs: We made a mutant toxin in the form of gas Then we wear a scary mask Lokar: I've got Dark Kairu in my veins Quickstrike: Venom on the teeth I'll bite out any wussy Ravage (BW): I'm a pretty little kitty But I ain't no- All: Rogues are we! Gaia Everfree: We are the harlots and the hussies All: Rogues are we! Dark Opal: We are the swindlers and the cheats All: Rogues are we! Princess Diara: We're rising up from the underground All: Rogues are we! Lord Stoker: We're taking over your streets All: Rogues are we! Mal: Well, they do have suspected me. But, we'll be sure he and his friends are destroyed. I'm in. Rogues! Assemble Gather, Unite And take a mental snapshot Of this most auspicious night We've got strength in numbers now The battle can begin We're waging war on Connor And the war is our’s to win Mal and Lashina: Rise up! Like a natural disaster We take The boy, then we take back the town We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance In solidarity he hasn't a chance All: Rise up! Like a natural disaster We take The boy, then we take back the town We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance In solidarity he hasn't a chance Mal: (Spoken) Let's dance! (Instrumental) All: Rogues are we! Rise up! Like a natural disaster (Rogues are we!) We take The boy, then we take back the town (Rogues are we!) We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance (Rogues are we!) In solidarity he hasn't a chance Mal: (Spoken) Let's dance! All: Rogues are we! Mal: Then, let's to work. (Cut to Cameron and Mal walking along in the mineshaft, Mal grinning maliciously behind Cam's back) Cameron: (Calling out) Zoey? Gwen? Hello? Mal: (Faking disappointment) Awww nuts... I guess the holes took us to different areas of the mine. (He smirks evilly) (Cut to Gwen in the middle of a pitch-black cave. Her flashlight flickering on and off) Gwen: (Terrified) Come on, work! Ok, you can do this... Don't panic... (Her flashlight goes out entirely and she screams) (The sound pours through one of the speakers in the control room; one of the interns fiddles with electrical cords on the floor with Chef overlooking him) Chef: We got sound! Now where's the dang picture? (The intern points to the camera, Chef looks into it speaking indignantly) Oh, you want an update? I got no idea what Zeke is up to, where Chris is, or where the kids are at! And I got no idea how we gonna figure out any of that with the monitors off! Intern: (Coughs) On Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All- Chef: Fix the monitor! (Commercial break) (Cut back to the pitch-black cavern; only Gwen’s eyes can be seen. Suddenly a flashlight turns on in front of her and she screams in terror. Zoey is holding the flashlight) Gwen: (Voice breaks) Zoey! Zoey: (Smiles) There you are. Gwen: You scared me half to death! (Clings to Zoey in a big hug) Thank you so much! (Snaps back to her terrified state) Don't ever do that again! (Hugs Zoey again) You're the best! Zoey: (Pats Gwen on the back) I'm here, I'm here... (Gwen backs off and looks around terrified) Deep breath in. (Gwen inhales deeply. Zoey holds out her finger upwards) Blow out the candle! (Gwen blows on it as if it were a candle) Better? (Gwen nods silently) Good, let's keep moving. (Starts walking ahead then notices Gwen still looking scared) …want me to hold your hand til you feel better? (Gwen nods again. Zoey holds her hand and they keep walking forward) (Confessional: Gwen) Gwen: (Impressed) Man, she's good! (Confessional: Zoey) Zoey: just a little trick my mom used when I was scared. Gwen’s the closest thing I have to a sister, so why not? (Confessional ends) (Cut to Mal and Cameron walking along) Mal: We need to figure out who to pull over to our side. Alejandro's not trustworthy, Noah doesn’t trust anyone but Dawn and Owen, and Gwen and Courtney are too tight... That leaves Scott. Cameron: (Worried) He's not going to want to team up with me after I made him shark bait! Mal: (Smirks) He might, if we can drive a wedge between him and Courtney! (Gasps and they stop) And I know exactly how to do it! Just kiss her in front of him! Cameron: How would Scott beating me up drive a wedge between them? Mal: (Giggles) no! You gotta make it look like she kissed you! Then you'll both be guys she toyed with! Instant camaraderie! Cameron: Maybe, but he could still crush me first... There must be another way! (He walks off, Mal narrows his eyes into a glare and follows) (Cut back outside as Alejandro grunts until he finally pulls his leg free, leaving his boot wedged between the rocks) Alejandro: Ah, finally! Adios, beautiful bota, (He walks off) Your brother will surely miss you! Galvatron (G1): Now's our chance. (Cut to Ezekiel glaring at Chris, who is reflected in his dulled and reddened eyes) Chris: (Laughs, as he speaks, Ezekiel’s breathing becomes more and more ragged) Where's all this anger coming from? Was it season 3, when I kicked you off the plane, made everyone hunt you down, TWICE, let you turn into this feral freak show, and let you fall in a volcano? Or was it last year, when I threw you in a mine filled with toxic waste? (Ezekiel's growling grows louder) Ooh, oh, was it this season, when I flew you back in, just to boot you out again? (Ezekiel lets out a loud, cave-shaking roar) Chris: (Nervously) Naww, you would let a little thing like worldwide-televised humiliation come between us, would yah? (Ezekiel pulls out a box containing two rats) Chris: (Falsely) Cute pets! (Cringes nervously) (Galvatron (G1) blasts a hole in the wall) Lashina: You could've started a cave-in. Galvatron (G1): So what? It is safe. Demon Sunset Shimmer: He's got a point. Granny Goodness: What the hay?! Midnight Sparkle: What? Demon Sunset Shimmer: I believe that we have to find the trap hole for Ezekiel to get in to. The Music Meister: I see one over there. Aria Blaze: That'll be a perfect trap for Ezekiel. villains are digging a hole for Ezekiel Sonata Dusk: I can't wait till the final showdown. Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): Me neither. Clouse: That's where we'll have our revenge on Connor Lacey. Megatron (Unicron Trilogy): Nearly finished. (They eventually finish the trap) Evil Juniper Montage: The trap is baited and set. Galvatron (G1): (hears Ezekiel coming) Here he comes. Lena Luthor: Everyone, hide. (They all quickly hide as Ezekiel arrives) Ezekiel: (growling) Mad Harriet: (whispers) Come on, take the bait. (Ezekiel looks at the hole and sees the fake Chris dummy they placed inside. Now angered, thinking Chris escaped, Ezekiel pounces into the hole and grabs the dummy. Galvatron (G1) closes the door) Cyclonus (Robots in Disguise (2015): It worked. Take that, you feral freakshow! Clampdown: So what do we do with the guy now? Lashina: Isn't it obvious? We'll use him to destroy Connor. (Ezekiel growls) Adagio Dazzle: Soon we will have the contestants wanting something so badly, they'll have nothing to do but fight to get it. Aria Blaze: So, we're just going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off their negative energy, like we did at the cafeteria at Canterlot High School? Some plan, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before. There is a powerful energy going on around here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get revenge on Connor Lacey and his friends. Clouse: I like the way you think. laughing evilly Meanwhile Connor Lacey: I have a feeling that Chris is being held captive by Ezekiel in a cavern which is just that way. runs on, only to run into Zoey and Gwen Gwen: Connor! You surprised us! Zoey: How did you find us? Connor Lacey: I can sense your fear from the Force. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer